Friendship with a twist
by Girlygirl
Summary: It's a Katie/Oliver story but i didn't think anyone would read it if i left it one the general page. Katie and Olvier are friends with benefits (sex buddies) and nothing more... but what happens when it becomes more?
1. Setting the stage in the shower

Hello, all. This is my first attempt as a Katie/Oliver fic. I love these two together and for the sake of my fic Oliver is the same age as Katie, Alicia, Fred, George and Angelina who are all in seventh year. Harry, Ron and Hermione are two years younger. I really hope you like my fic and please review it. I own nothing

Friendship with a twist 

"Do you think they ever get bored of winning?" The raven haired Ravenclaw girl asked her friend as they headed for their common room. Her friend shook her head,

"I doubt it, not with the parties they have, Cho." Cho Chang nodded at her friends answer as they watched a crowd of Gryffindor's come down they hall, most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team riding of their shoulders.

"Win, win, win…yes we did… we won…" the group of red and gold cheered as they passed.

"We always win." Katie Bell groaned as she stepped through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and headed straight for her private, head girl room. The door had barley closed when it was opened again and Oliver Wood walked it.

"Wood," she greeted him as she slipped off her Quidditch robes. He moved behind her and slid his strong arms around her waist, pulling her up against him.

"We won," his beautiful Scottish accent whispered in her ear.

"Not tonight, Wood." She told him and he growled. 

"But, I need this, Katie." He wined in her ear as he moved his hand under her shirt. She pushed away and turned to look at him.

"What about what I need?" she asked him but continued before he could talk. "Do you even care about what I need? Because my neck and shoulders are killing me but obviously you don't care about what I need so why don't you lose you clothes while I finish taking off mine and I'll lie on the bed while you get your 'after winning another Quidditch match screw'." She yelled at him as she pulled off her top and started unbuttoning her jeans. He brushed her hands away and looked at her. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" she waved him off.

"Forget it, Wood." She sighed as she rolled her neck and moaned in pleasure. 

"Stop it." He instructed in his I-am-the-Quidditch-Captain-Oliver-Wood tone and she felt his hand on her shoulders moments later. 

"God, Wood, that feels great." She moaned as he massaged her neck and shoulders. He suppressed a groan and kissed her shoulder. Soon he had stopped massaging her and had turned her in his arm to capture her mouth with him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he continued kissing her. Soon he left her mouth and started on her neck and ears. God he wanted her so badly, he could feel himself hardening.

"Katie, I want you." He whispered against the base of her neck. She pulled away to look at him.

"I need a shower, Wood, I'm really dirty." She moved towards her bathroom and he stared at her with a shocked expression; she couldn't do this to him. Just before she disappeared into the bathroom she stopped and look at him.

"Well?" she asked and he looked confused.

"Well, what?" 

"Well you look dirty too Wood, aren't you coming?" he smiled before thanking God that he hadn't showered after the match and followed her into the bathroom. Katie had already started the water when he got in and was out of her pants. 

"Hurry up," she undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the ground then slipping off her underwear and vanishing into the shower. He didn't think he could get his clothes off fast enough but finally did and followed the Gryffindor chaser into the shower. She was beautiful. Standing under the warm spray of water with her eyes closed. Oliver pulled her body flush against his and covered those delicious lips with his own. 

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered into her hair, placing his arms around her waist and picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the tiled wall of the shower. Then he was roughly kissing her as her hands lost themselves in his hair. He trailed kisses down to her breast then stopped to take her right breast into his hand and squeeze it lightly, pulling a moan from Katie. Oliver moved his figures over her nipple, rubbing it gently. Finally he leant down and took her nipple into his mouth, tasting her. While sucking and flicking his tongue across her right breast he played with her left one; rubbing it like he had the right. He was driving her crazy, he could tell but he continued. He left the breast he was working on for he other one and copied his motions.

"Damn, Wood, I need you." Katie told him as he smiled against her. Even though she had said that she didn't want to do this tonight and they usually took their time with foreplay she couldn't wait any longer. He circled his tongue around her nipple before lifting his head to look at her.

"What was that, Bell?" he asked her with fate innocence in his eye.

"I need you, Wood, inside." She chocked out. Lifting her so that she was in position to receive him, he stopped before entering.

"What's my name, Katie?" he asked her as he watched her.

"Wood," it was automatic, that's what she always called him.

"Wrong answer, what's my name?" he tried again and she snapped her eyes open to look at him.

"Please, Oliver." He pushed himself inside her roughly at her answer and pressed his mouth on hers, eating her scream. She felt amazing; her cunt was hot around his length and he groaned. She hooked her hands around the showerhead for more support as he plunged into her again and she arched her hips some to meet him. Oliver pulled her lips to his, darting his tongue into her mouth; just as he was slamming in and out of her. He grunted in pleasure as he placed his hand on the wet tile on either side of her and thrust into her again roughly. She moaned and cried out with pleasure and he laughed a little. 

"Sweet lord," she whispered in his ear as she closed her eyes; she was close to the edge. Oliver plunged into her one more time and she screamed out his name as she flew over the edge, digging into his back and throwing her head back as she came. 

"Damn it, Bell." He growled low in his throat as he thrust into her wet, warm heat once more before coming himself; screaming her name as he did. He collapsed against her for a few minutes before she unhooked her legs from around him and he slid out of her before placing her feet on the shower floor. They both moved under the water to clean off and she saw him wince. His back, where she had dug into him drawing blood, stung from the water.

"Sorry," she whispered as she traced his scratches but he pulled away, it hurt.

"Don't worry about it." His voice was as quite as her voice had been. He rinsed off before stepping out and dressing. 

She took ten minutes to wash her hair and body before stepping out and slipping into her pajamas, which were black sweats and a black tee shirt that fit her perfectly. She muttered a hair drying charm before shuffling towards the bed and slipping under the covers. She yawned as she thought about Oliver and their little agreement. It had started two years ago when they were in fifth year, at first it was an accident but soon it turned into an every time they win a Quidditch thing and had stayed like that. Since then they had had sex every time they won, and with Harry as their seeker they usually always won. It went no deeper then sex and they were still able to act normally around each other. Most of the time they spent the night together, sometimes they did both either way Katie made sure she wasn't there when he woke up.

-Girlygirl


	2. Meeting the other players

I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and thank you for all the review. Please review this chapter it really help me write. I own nothing.

Part 2

"Morning," Katie jumped when he slid his arms around her neck in a short of hug and brushed his nose against her shoulder. 

"Morning," she answered back, pushed a piece of dark hair behind her ear and looking at him the best she could in their situation.

"How'd you sleep?" he always made sure she was okay, it was routine.

"Wonderfully, why didn't you stay?" he dropped down beside her on the common room couch and looked at her through half closed eyelashes.

"Because you always slip away," he lied as he tried to make himself comfortable beside her.

"Believe me, you don't want to see me in the morning." That was the excuse she always used when he asked her why she always left before he woke up, truthfully it was her way of not getting attached. 

"And you know what I want?" he lifted his eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Well you always come back, so yeah I think I know what you want." She grinned at him and decided to change the subject.

"What about your back?" she asked, she'd dug deep. He smiled at her before shaking his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Let's just say, you left quite an impression." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Sorry, again." She murmured as his hands tangled themselves in her hair.

"Don't," she warned, afraid that someone might see them.

"We have another match soon," he knew not to ask her for sex just because, but there was nothing stopping him from reminding her.

"Well, for your sake, Wood, I hope we win." She rose from the couch, his last name rolling off her lips once more and for some reason it bothered him.

"So do I, Bell, so do I." He watched her disappear from the Gryffindor tower, his eyes fixed on her ass.

"Oliver, where the hell are you?" Alicia Spinnet called from the chair opposite him. He shook his head before looking at another one of his Quidditch chasers.

"I'm here Alicia, but I can be wherever you want." So he was a shameless flirt, he had no girlfriend tying him down. He'd known Alicia for as long as he'd known Katie, seven years, and he knew that Alicia always played along.

"Why go anywhere, from what I see there's a couch right here." She rose from her spot and placed herself on his lap, running her hands through his hair. His eyes smiled up at her and she nibbled on his ear while his hands travailed down her spine. 

"I like you and all, Wood, but I swear if your hands travail any further down we'll be looking for a new captain." George Weasley gently grabbed Alicia's arm and pulled her off of Oliver. Alicia yet out a surprised cry as she tumbled into the redheads arms. 

"And it was just getting good," Oliver stopped there when he saw his friends eyes, he was pushing it.

"We were just playing, George," Alicia told her boyfriend who slipped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Yeah, well no need to make it so real," he kissed her and Oliver smiled, those two were something.

"Sorry, love." She turned back to her captain, "by the way, Captain, the team was wondering when our next practice will be?" 

"Soon, probably tomorrow morning." He hadn't thought about it but they had a match coming up and he needed to win.

***

"Katie, Katie, Katie…" she looked up from her work in the library to find herself looking at Marcus Flint. The Gryffindor chaser shuttered at the sight of him and wanted noting more then to be invisible.

"Need something Flint?" her voice was cold, no need to give him a reason to stay longer. He ran his hand down her arm and she wanted nothing more then to go take a shower. 

"Yeah I do, I was wondering if you could please me because I know I could please you." His disgusting innuendo made her want to throw up and she wondered how she had ever made if through the last five years. 

"No, I don't think you have the balls to please me Flint." She shut her book so loud that it made a sound that caused the people behind them to jump, and pushed her chair back to leave but he grabbed her arm. He pulled her back against the edge of the table that it dug into her and she let out an involuntary whimper.

"That's what I like to hear." He whispered in her ear before licking it and she wanted to cry, this couldn't be happening. He smiled at her in a truly evil way that, even in a room full of people, she was scared. 

"Get off," Flint was pulled off her with such force that he stumbled back and almost lost him footing and she found herself wrapped up in Fred Weasley's arms. 

"I swear if you touch her again…" Fred let his threat hang; the stupid git could figure it out for himself. The Slytherin Captain knew not to move and stood planted to his spot as Fred guided Katie out of the library. 

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"You'd think after five years of rejection he'd get the point," she joked but she didn't let go of him.

"I'm telling Oliver." Fred told she and she immediately shook her head no.

"It's not important don't get Wood involved." Katie hoped Fred didn't hear the urgency in her voice.

"Fine, I won't tell him this time but if it happens again I'm telling." Fred promised.

***

"Hello, Oliver," Kaya Smith trailed her hand across his muscular chest as she walked up to him; he was headed for lunch.

"Kaya," he acknowledged her with a smile and stopped when she did.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win over Ravenclaw." She purred, licking her lips. His eyes followed her tongue as they darted out of her small lips and he wanted nothing more then to kiss her. She ran her hands back up his chest and he gabbed her arms lightly before pulling her towards him and kissing her. He could feel her smiling against him mouth as she returned his kiss and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. 

"I want you Oliver," she told him when he finally let go of her mouth.

"I want you too." He told her as he pushed her against the wall and continued his assault on her neck and shoulders.

"We could go to my room." She offered and he was barley able to grunt out a 'yes'. The two practically ran down the halls leading towards the Hufflepuff common room and somehow he managed not to get caught as they made their way to her room.

"Everyone's out, Hogsmade, we'll be alone for hours." She smiled at him before pulling off her top and realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra.  

"Fuck," he whispered as he moved and took her right nipple in his mouth. His mouth closed over a taunt nipple and Kaya's head fell back with a soft moan. He flicked and nipped at her as he walked her towards the bed. She fell with a soft 'thud' and looked up at him before reaching and pulling down her skirt. She fell back, lying in front of him in only her underwear and he knew that he was standing straight up; he was so ready for her. He pulled off his shirt and pants before climbing on her in only his boxers. Once again his mouth resumed its early activity, this time with her left nipple. Pulling away he claimed her mouth in a hard kiss as he brushed her blond hair out of her face. 

"You sure?" he asked her again, just to be safe but the words had barley left his mouth before she was nodding furiously.

"I want you," she breathed into his ear.

"Good," he growled, hooking his fingers in the waistband on her underwear and pulling them off. Suddenly his slid fingers into her and Kaya cried out with pleasure before he pulled out and entered her again,

"God, your wet," he told her as she moaned from the bed; he smiled. With a few more plunges Kaya flew over the edge and Oliver waited until she had calmed down to continue but she stopped him.

"My turn." She tugged his boxers over his erection and lowered her mouth, enveloping his with her mouth.

"Damn." Oliver hissed as he raised his hands to her hair. Kaya slid her mouth up and down him. Sliding him out of her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the tip before lowering her mouth down his length again.

"Kaya, you have to stop." Oliver's voice echoed in her ears, barely able to control himself. Placing his hands on her shoulders he gently tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let him and continued torturing him. Finally he let go and spilled into her mouth. Oliver opened his eyes and looked at her as she swallowed him down before licking her lips.

"Salty," she grinned at him and he kissed her, tasting himself on her.

"I want you inside me Oliver, now." She moaned and he flipped her under him before sliding into her. Kaya let out a cry but Oliver wasn't too worried, he knew this wasn't her first time. She slid her legs up and around his waist and he pushed forward, burying himself in her. Oliver grunted and he heard Kaya moan before he pulled out and pushing into her again.

"Harder, faster, Oliver," she begged him and he did as he was asked, pulling and slamming in and out of her harder and faster then before. He slid his hand between them and teased her clit in time with his thrusts, causing her to tossing her head back and forth on the pillows before he plunged into her one last time and she came, screaming out his name. Oliver growled out and thrust harder against her a few more times before coming and growling out her name. He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch him breath before pulling out of her and rolling off.

"You are amazing," she beamed at him and he brushed back her hair before kissing her.

"I have to go," he told her as he pulled on his boxers.

"Now?" she asked him and he turned to her.

"People will be coming back soon and my friends will be looking for me." She understood him.

"So is this it?" she asked him sounding hurt.

"No, this isn't it, not if you don't want it to be." He told her, with sex like that he wouldn't mind letting it be a more then one time thing.

"I don't want it to be, I want you." She purred, kissing him.

"Good, then I'll see you later." He moved to leave when she stopped him.

"So then we're together now, right?" she asked as she sat on her bed naked.

"Yeah, we're together now." She smiled at him; Oliver Wood was now her boyfriend.

"Good, well I'll see you later then love." He nodded then disappeared and managed to make it out of the Hufflepuff tower without being seen. That's when it hit him, he'd just told her that he was her boyfriend now.

"Shit," he swore but what could he do now? 

"Maybe it wouldn't be that bad because the sex sure as hell wasn't." he smiled as he made his way to the Gryffindor tower, he'd give this dating thing a shot.

-Girlygirl


	3. Out in the open

Here's the next part. Remember I own nothing and thanks for all the review. Please review and feel free to give suggestions.

Part 3

Their match against Slytherin was that day and all Oliver could think about was finding Kaya and asking her not to say anything about them until he had time to tell his team, or more importantly, Katie. He'd been seeing Kaya for two weeks now and had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone but she was getting mad and he knew he'd have to tell people soon.

"Hey, baby." He kissed her gently on the lips before glancing around to make sure no one had seen them. Kaya noticed what he was doing and locked him with a fuming stare.

"God, Oliver, if you don't want people to know about us maybe we should just break up," it was a threat that she hoped he wouldn't make her follow through with. He shook his head and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, no I'm going to tell my team tonight after the match and tomorrow you can tell the whole school, just let me tell my friends first, okay?" he held both her hands as he looked into her eye which were beaming.

"Okay, I guess I can wait one more day." 

"Good, well I got to go, the match starts soon. Remember not a word until tomorrow." He kissed her gently again before taking off, tonight he'd tell his team, tonight he'd tell Katie.

***

They'd won…again, only this time there had been a little doubt since it had been against Slytherin. But they'd done and it and like last time, Katie wasn't really feeling up to the arrangement she had with Oliver. Fortunately she had decided to do it anyway, Oliver had been waiting for this match.

"Hey, Bell, where've you been?"

"Fuck, Wood, how did you get in here?" Oliver pushed himself off of her desk chair and moved towards her.

"I walked in, Katie." He smiled at her and she glared at him.

"Funny. I mean did anyone see you?" She clarified as she pulled off her Quidditch shirt to reveal the tine white tee shirt under it.

"No, they're all too busy partying." 

"Then lets get right into this," she wanted to get this over and sleep. Katie moved to him and ran her hands through his messy hair.

"Bell, wait, I…" he caught her arms and she flicked her eyes up to his before smiling.

"Don't worry, I locked the door." She pulled her arms out of his grasp and pulled his Quidditch shirt over his head before letting her fingers trail down his bare chest. It never ceased to amaze her the way he was built, like a sculpture or a Greek god; solid. Oliver shivered at her touch and all thoughts of telling her about Kaya slid from his mind; he'd tell her after. His hands came down on her shoulders and shoved her onto the bed. She cried out as he found her nipple with his fingers and pulled until it stood at a hard point. She gasped when he lowered his head and took it in his teeth through her tee shirt.

Katie felt his heart pounding as he took her lips in to another kiss. Sliding to the edge of the bed she slid her hand across his hips and cupped his erection, causing him to moan. Katie trembled as his mouth left hers and slid to the hollow between her shoulder and neck biting it. She continued stroking him, learning what made him moan.   
"Bell, I need to feel you." Oliver whispered against her throat before roughly pulling off her tee shirt and letting her breasts fall out. He lowered his mouth to her breast, sliding his tongue around her nipple, teasing her, she moaned out loud. Circling his tongue around one nipple, Oliver let one of his free hands come up and play with the other breast, rubbing it roughly. Soon he changed over, nibbling, then sucking roughly on the tip of her other breast. Katie began making loud, incoherent noises so he moved down her body. Oliver stopped when he can in contact with Katie's Quidditch pants and wasted little time of pulling them, along with her underwear, off.  

"Beautiful." He whispered, knowing it wasn't loud enough for Katie to hear as he took in her body. She groaned when his touch slid down her body to her center. She arched into his hand when his fingers slid it past her folds.  
"You're so wet," Oliver hissed with a smile, liking the fact that he did that to her.    
"Sod off, Wood" she cried out as his thumb brushed her clit, and he slid a finger inside her. She met him thrust for thrust before he slid in another long finger. 

"Wood," lost in the sensation of Oliver's fingers fucking her she could help but moan out his name. Even in the mist of what they were doing she still called him Wood and it irritated him to no end. He pulled his fingers out of her suddenly and she whimpered at the loss.

"I was so close, Wood." She opened her eyes to look at him as he removed his pants, letting his erection pop out freely. 

"Tell me what you want Katie." He told her, waiting for her answer.

"I want you to finish it, Wood, I want you inside me, now." She begged him and he smiled as he crawled above her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Say it," he ordered her but she was too far-gone to understand what he meant.

"Please, Wood." She needed him, now.

"My name Katie, say it." It was an obsession with him to have her say his name, to know that she knew who she was with and to hear his name on her lips but he had hoped that for once, she'd do it herself. 

"Oliver, please, " She looked into his eyes and moaned as he slowly slid into her wetness. Gradually he picked up the pace, sliding in her before pulling out and then slamming into her again. Lifting his head he noticed that she had closed her eyes again.

"Open your eyes." He whispered and she did as she was told; only to be rewarded with Oliver sliding his hand between their bodies, and moving his fingers over and around her clit again. He felt her muscles tighten around him and she screamed out his name, tossing her head back and forth as she came. Moaning loudly, eyes still locked on her, he buried his face in her shoulder before growling out her name as he came. He collapsed on top of her before catching his breath and rolling off Katie. She automatically moved away from him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Stop trying to get away," he whispered, knowing that this would be the last time he'd ever be near her.

"Sorry," she yawned, if she hadn't been so tired she would have picked up on the need he had to have he near, but she was beat.

"Do me a favor, Bell, be here when I wake up." Even in her half asleep state Katie noticed the urgency in his voice then.

"I'll see what I can do, Wood." Katie told him, not wanting to make a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. He arm tightened around her.

"Promise me Katie." He growled into her ear and she shivered.

"Fine, fine I promise Wood." She had just screwed herself by promising, not to mention ruined a wonderful tradition of always being gone before he got up.

"Good, and its Oliver." He told her, the name thing really bugging him. 

"Right, Wood." With that she drifted off, leaving Oliver a wake and thinking about what he'd have to do. Somewhere deep down he didn't want to stop this, tell her, but he knew that he had to. Still a small part of him didn't want to let her go and it wasn't for the sex.

***

Morning came quickly and Oliver was a little surprised to fine Katie still in his arms; it was different. He pushed back a piece of dark hair out of her face and smiled; somehow during the night she had rolled over and was now facing him. Oliver let himself relish in the sight of her, knowing that this was the last time he's ever hold her and wishing that she had let him see her like this before. He played with the ends of her hair, silently hoping she'd never wake up but, unfortunately, she started to stir, small sounds escaping her.

"Morning," he caught her attention and she looked at him before stretching; the top of her breasts barley staying under the covers.

"Morning," she pulled the covers up before smiling at him. "Anyway I kept my promise and didn't leave, so what did you need?" she had this ability to know when something was bothering him. Oliver wanted to be a gentleman and tell her that she should get dressed before he told her, because he knew she'd be mad, but he couldn't; wanting to see her in just bedcovers for a little longer. 

"You know me too well," he laughed a bitter laugh causing Katie to slip on his oversized Quidditch shirt; she knew something was wrong.

"Just tell me Wood," she put some space between them and it killed him.

"Say my name Bell," he needed to hear her say his name one more time before he told her because he knew it would be the last time.

"What?" 

"Just say it, Katie. What's my name?"

"Oliver," she whispered, looking at him but he couldn't help but stare at the hickey he'd left on her neck, his mark. 

"God, I wanted to tell you last night, Katie, I did but you looked so good and I couldn't. I wanted you." He rushed, knowing that he was delaying the inevitable.

"Tell me what?" he was scaring her and she unconsciously pulled the covers closer around her.

"Katie, I'm going out with Kaya Smith, the Hufflepuff." She let out a sigh of relief; at least he wasn't dying.

"Oh, cool, what did she stop you yesterday after the match and win you over?" she asked him, they had always made it clear that they could leave at any time.

"Something like that," he laughed nervously and then it hit her, he'd been with Kaya for a while.

"How long, Wood?" the tone in her voice wasn't what killed him, it was the name she called him.

"Two weeks now, I tried to tell you last night, Katie, to stop this…" she cut him off; slipping off the bed and letting the covers fall from her body.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough. So, what the hell was last night, Wood, a 'good bye I'm off to screw someone else fuck'?" she yelled at him but when he didn't say anything she wanted to die.

"You've already slept with her." It wasn't a question; it was an observation. She backed away from the bed and he jumped off it to grab his pant and pull them on.

"Listen it's not what you think," he tried; she was pulling away.

"Get out, Wood" she wrapped her arms around herself as she locked him with a cold stare.

"No, Katie, listen to me, this wasn't suppose to happen, I was going to tell you." He reached out to touch her but she jerked away.

"I bet you were," she told him lifelessly and he grabbed her before she could move.

"Please, Katie," he whispered before kissing her. She pulled away from him.

"What are you begging for, I knew the rules and so did you, you're free to be with whoever you want, just know that it will never be me again, Wood." Something broke inside him at her words but he had to accept them and nodded. She turned towards her bathroom and it hurt to know that she wanted to wash him off herself.

"And be gone when I get out, Wood." She made a point of not looking him in the eyes, and calling him Wood before disappearing into her bathroom, leaving him standing there.

-Girlygirl

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
